Imaginary Friend
by Catie Kerwood
Summary: Claudia is five years old has an imaginary friend, he doesn’t let anyone else see him. But her parents worry, especially when her ‘friend’ resembles the most wanted man the galaxy. This is a prequel to another story.
1. I

**Title**: Imaginary Friend

**Author**: C. Kerwood

**Summary**: Claudia is five years old has an imaginary friend, he doesn't let anyone else see him. But her parents worry, especially when her 'friend' resembles the most wanted man the galaxy.

**Note**: If you guys don't like this or think its stupid I can take it off the network, this is just a little thing I wrote when I was in school in a study hall.

Claudia sat in her backyard, her red gold ringlets glowing in the sunlight. She was making a wreath out of dandelions, putting a small clover in between each bloom. A man in black sat next to her on the ground and she looked up at him, her face breaking into a large innocent smile.

"Hiya!" she said and the man smiled at her.

"Hi Claudia. What're you making?"

"A crown."

"Its pretty, are you making it for yourself?"

"No silly, I'm making it for you." She said giggling.

"Oh." He said and she laughed. Finishing it, she stood and placed it on his bald head.

"You look pretty now."

"Thank you Claudia for making me pretty." Riddick said.

"You're welcome." She sat back down on the grass and picked up a stick, starting to draw on the ground with it. Riddick kept the thing on his head for her sake, thanking God that no one could see him, especially Jack, she would torture him if she found out. "Why didn't you come and read me a story last night?" she asked looking up at him again.

"I had things to do Claudia, I can't be with you every day." In truth he was killing someone that had a contract on their head, but he couldn't tell a five-year-old that, it'd give her nightmares.

"You're forgiven." She said and he snorted, he got the biggest kick out of this kid. A sound from behind him alerted his attention and he left silently, putting the wreath on the ground next to her as her mother came outside.

"Claudia who are you talking to?" she asked and Claudia turned around to look at her.

"My friend." She said and her mother nodded, a smile coming over her face.

"Did you have fun with your imaginary friend?"

"Yes, I made him a crown out of dandelions and clovers."

"Is he here now? I would like to meet him." She said and Claudia looked around, seeing the wreath lying on the ground next to her.

"No, he left. He heard you coming." She said and her mother nodded again.

"Claudia, how old is your friend? Is he your age?"

"No, he's older."

"How old? Is he six, seven, eight?"

"He told me not to tell."

"What does he look like?"

"He told me not to tell." Claudia said forcefully.

"Why did he tell you not to tell?"

"I don't know." Claudia said shrugging and stood, brushing dirt off her overalls. "I'm tired mommy."

"Okay, lets go inside and you can take a nap."

"Okay." Claudia went to her mother and took her hand, letting her lead her into the house. Just as they were going inside she looked around the back yard and saw a figure darker than the shadow of the tree it was hiding in, raising her hand she waved and saw its hand raise and wave back.

Riddick got back to his ship and went inside, closing and locking the hatch behind him.

"That was quick." Jack said leaning against the ladder to the higher levels with her arms folded. Riddick just shrugged and removed his black coat. "I should meet this Claudia sometime, the woman has to be something special if you go to see her every day and every night." He just shrugged again and went past her up the ladder. She went over to his coat and something green on the collar caught her attention. She plucked it off and held it to the light. "A clover?" she asked herself and shrugged. She went up to her room and flopped down on her bed, putting her headphones on and starting to listen to her Rammstein CD.


	2. II

That night Riddick left the ship and went to Claudia's house, using the skylight in her closet, he entered her room at the top floor of the house and waited for her.

"Night mommy! Night daddy!" he heard downstairs.

"Goodnight Claudia, do you want me to tuck you in and read you a story?" her father asked.

"No thank you, my friend will do that." He heard her father's chuckle and then heard as she ran up the stairs. Her door opened and she stuck her head in. "You came!" she whispered and rushed into the room, closing the door behind her and running over to him, throwing her arms around him. He returned her hug and she lay on her bed, Riddick sitting in the chair next to it.

"Okay Claudia, get the book." He said and she leapt off the bed, going over to her small bookcase and getting a book. She handed it to him and lay on the bed under the white covers while Riddick opened up the book to where he had stuck the marker, clearing his throat. "Chapter six: Eeyore Has a Birthday and Gets Two Presents. Eeyore, the old gray Donkey, stood by the side of the stream, and looked at himself in the water. 'Pathetic,' he said. 'That's what it is. Pathetic.' He turned and walked slowly down the stream for twenty yards, splashed across it, and walked slowly to the other side. Then he looked at himself in the water again. 'As I thought,' he said. 'No better from _this_ side. But nobody minds. Nobody cares. Pathetic, that's what it is.'" Riddick read her the chapter and as always she was fighting to stay awake by the end of it. She found his voice calming and soothing; it always lulled her to sleep.

"One more chapter. Please?" she asked and he smiled at her, putting the marker in the book and closing it.

"You won't stay awake for one more chapter."

"Yes I will, I'm awake I promise." Standing, he put the book back in the bookcase and went to the side of her bed. Bending down he kissed her forehead gently and smoothed back her curls.

"Get some sleep Claudia, I'll read you another chapter tomorrow night."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"What's your name?"

"I'll tell you that when you're older." He said standing.

"My mommy says you're made-up. Are you made-up?" she asked.

"Last time I checked I wasn't." Riddick said and proceeded to pat himself down as if checking to see if he was real, making her laugh. "Go to sleep Claudia." He said and bent down again, kissing her forehead once more before her blue eyes closed and she fell to sleep.

Claudia's mother listened with her ear to the door as a deep voice talked to her daughter. She had been about to check on her when she heard this voice. Opening the door slowly she saw her daughter asleep on her bed and the closet door closing quietly. She ran to it and caught the glimpse of a black boot leaving through the skylight, running to it she stuck her head out and saw a large man in black walking down the street, the long black duster coat he was wearing fanning slightly in the breeze. As if sensing her watching him, he stopped and looked over his shoulder, letting her catch a sliver of silver glowing from the light of the full moon. The small smile that had been on the man's face fell and he looked forward again, disappearing into the shadows.

"Claudia." She whispered and went back to her daughter's side, shaking her shoulder. "Claudia, Claudia wake up." Her daughter opened her eyes groggily and looked at her.

"Mommy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetheart, I was just checking on you." She'll let her daughter sleep and question her in the morning. "Go back to sleep." She then kissed her forehead and caught the barest scent of male; it was spicy and heady, like cedar. She left the room and went back downstairs, telling her husband the recent information.

The next day it was raining so Claudia couldn't go outside and play.

"Claudia?" she turned around and looked at her mother.

"Yes?"

"Your friend. What's his name?"

"He didn't tell me, he said he would when I'm older."

"Is they're anything about your friend that you like the most?" she asked and Claudia thought for a while.

"His eyes. They're pretty."

"What color are they? Blue, green, brown?"

"No, they're shiny."

"Like mommy's silver candlestick?"

"Yes."

"How did you meet him?"

"I was playing outside, you and daddy were gone and babysitter was on the phone. I saw him standing next to the tree by the fence and I went over to him."

"What did he say to you?"

"He said I was cute and that he knew my name."

"And then what happened?"

"I asked him if he would like to play and he said yes."

"What did you two play?"

"Hide and seek, he was it and he found me, he always finds me." Claudia said smiling joyfully.

"How long have you known him?"

"A very long time, almost two weeks."

"Has he ever hurt you?"

"How?"

"Has he ever touched you somewhere that made you feel uncomfortable?" her mother asked and she shook her head.

"No. He tickles me and makes me laugh."

"Where does he tickle you?"

"Where you and daddy do. Right here." She said and touched her ribs. "He cares about me mommy."

"How do you know that sweetheart?"

"He told me and one time the neighbors dog got loose and was in the yard. It was growling and barking and my friend made it a good doggy."

"How'd he do that?"

"He got real close to it and took off these weird things he has over his eyes, I was watching from the back porch because he told me to go there, he and the doggy looked at each other and then the doggy stopped growling and licked him. The doggy left and he said I could come back out." Claudia said.

"Sweetheart, your friend…he's not a nice man. He's a very bad man. I saw him last night sweetheart."

"Before or after he told read me a bedtime story?"

"He's been reading you bedtime stories?"

"Yup."

"What kind of bedtime stories?"

"Chapters from The World of Pooh. I try to stay awake so he can read me another one but his voice makes me sleepy. When did you see him?"

"Before I woke you up. Sweetheart, your friend's name is Richard B. Riddick. He hurts people Claudia."

"But he doesn't hurt _me _mommy."

"I know honey, but he hurts other people. Hurts them real bad."

"I don't care, he's my friend." Claudia said and huffed.

"Claudia the next time he comes to you, you have to yell real loud okay?"

"No! You just want to take him away, you and daddy always take everything away from me, that's why he came, because you guys don't love me." Claudia said and burst into tears, running past her mother and up the stairs, her room door slamming closed.

Riddick lay in his room, listening to the rain hitting the hull if the ship. He could hear Jack bouncing around her room yelling at the top of her lungs in German…teenagers and their music. Jack wanted to meet Claudia, demanded that she meet her last night after he got home. But she couldn't meet her, she wouldn't understand why Big Evil himself would want to look after and play with a five-year-old.

He knew he shouldn't have gotten attached, but after he saved her from that pedophile that was going to kidnap her off the playground while the babysitter talked incessantly on her cell phone, he couldn't just abandon her. So he started to watch over her, but the smart kid saw him and approached him. He put up with her childish banter; he thought it was cute as hell.

Then he started noticing the bruises on her arms; true, little kids get their share of bumps and scrapes. But finger shaped bruises? And then he saw a red mark peeking up from behind her collar and he managed to get a good look at it when he had been tickling her. A handprint, still red and angry on her back, as if someone had hit her. When he had asked her about it she had told him that her father had gotten angry that one of her toys was on the floor in the living room.

In that moment he wanted to kill her father for hitting her for something as little as a single toy on the floor, he wanted to kill him just like he had killed the pedophile in the park. Slide the knife in right at the fourth lumbar and watch as he bled to death on the floor from the severed aorta. But he couldn't kill her father, he never had parents and he wanted her to have both of hers.So Riddick started leaving little notes in the fathers car, on his pillow. Notes saying that he knew what he was doing, threats to call child services, to take Claudia away to protect her. The notes were anonymous of course. The bruises and the marks stopped appearing and so did the letters. But he had to admit, he did enjoy seeing that man squirm when he found one of them.

And then the mother saw him; he was too far away for a positive recognition. But how many tall, large, bald guys with shine jobs are there in the universe? She'll assume that it was he, and warn Claudia, some people are just so predictable, and knowing Claudia she'll refuse to hand him over, because he's her friend.

He cared about that kid so much; she was just so innocent and adorable with those ringlets and the bright eyes. But he knew that he couldn't stick around forever, he'd have to leave eventually and it would hurt her but he would say goodbye first. But if he gets sighted one more time, or if something happens to Claudia or Jack. Then the Last Resort Plan would go into effect, he really did not want to go through with that, but he knew that it was the only way to protect the ones he cares about.

He hoped it wouldn't come to that.


	3. III

Claudia was playing in her yard, getting her overalls muddy, a muddy smear on one of her little cheeks. She laughed and splashed more in the mud.

Riddick was walking to her house, his coat collar was up and his hat, an old black fedora, was pulled down low, hiding his face and goggles. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone following him, but was doing a good job of it, but not good enough. He caught a glint of dark hair that had been pulled back, pale skin, Jack. Smirking slightly he vanished in a dark alley, waiting for her to pass by. When she did, he reached out and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around and pushing her back against the building wall, holding her wrists in one hand above her head.

"Tag, you're It." he whispered into her ear and her tense body relaxed. "Why are you following me Jack?"

"I just wanted to know who Claudia was."

"How did you know I as going to see Claudia?"

"You always go, for close to two and half weeks now, to see Claudia around noon. You became a creature of habit concerning her Riddick, and that is an exploitable weakness. What if a merc had been watching you, and instead of going after you they went after her? Is getting laid every day and night really worth it?" she asked and he released her, backing away, looking down.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Claudia and I aren't like that."

"Then how are you like? Who is she to you Riddick?" Jack asked lowering her arms and he looked at her. He whipped off his hat and goggles and looked at her seriously.

"You really want to know Jack?" he asked and she nodded. "Fine." He said and put his hat and goggles back on. He took her wrist in one of his large hands and half-dragged her out of the alley, slowing his pace when they got to more populated areas so they wouldn't attract attention. "Now are you sure you really want to know?"

"Yes." Jack said nodding and he let go of her wrist, hopping a short fence and vanishing around the corner of a house. Jack climbed the fence and followed him, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her.

"Claudia, Claudia, Claudia, you're a mess." Riddick said shaking his head and smiling and a small child with red gold ringlets and blue eyes looked up at him with an innocent smile.

"Hiya!" she said and Riddick crouched down, taking a bandana out of his pocket and starting to wipe a smear of mud off her cheek. When her skin was clean he put it back in his pocket.

"There that's better." He said and touched the tip of her nose making her giggle. "Claudia there's someone I want you to meet." He said and pivoted, looking at Jack. "Jack, come here and meet Claudia." He said and she walked forward.

"This…is Claudia?" Jack asked and suddenly felt foolish for thinking that Claudia was a woman that Riddick was having sex with.

"Yup, this is Claudia. Sweet, innocent, five-year-old Claudia." Riddick said looking at the child again with a fond smile on his face.

"Oh god don't tell me that she's your…" Jack started but stopped when he chuckled.

"No, she's not my daughter. She has parents."

"Then how did you meet her?"

"I'll tell you later. Claudia why don't you go get cleaned up inside? Huh?"

"Okay." She said and got up, running into the house and leaving little muddy shoe prints on the porch stairs and the patio. Riddick straightened and they stood there in silence, nervous in Jack's case and embarrassed in Riddick's. Claudia came running back outside in a new pair of overalls and a pristine white T-shirt, clean sneakers on her feet. She stood in front of Riddick and held up her arms. "Up?" she asked and he scooped her up in his arms, resting her on his hip and putting an arm around her small body. He took off his hat and put it on her head, it fell down over her eyes and he chuckled again. He tilted it back and she smiled at him. "Is your name Riddick?"

"Yes." Riddick said nodding, not a least bit surprised.

"Are you a bad man? Do you hurt people? My mommy says you hurt people."

"I only hurt the people who try to hurt the ones I care about." He said.

"Have you ever hurt someone that tried to hurt me?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"He was a very bad man that wanted to hurt you very badly. I stopped him and now he can't hurt any one ever again."

"Oh. If you only hurt the people that want to hurt the ones you care about, then why are you a bad man?"

"Because at one time in my life, way before you were born, I hurt people because they made me angry."

"But you don't anymore right?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Who's your friend?" Claudia asked and looked at Jack.

"I'm Jack." She said stepping forward.

"Isn't Jack a boys name?" Claudia asked innocently.

"Yes, but I like being called Jack."

"I don't like boys, they're icky." She said and stuck out her tongue making them laugh.

"I'm a boy Claudia. Am I icky?" Riddick said and she turned her big blue, trusting eyes on him.

"No, you're my friend and that's different."

"I guess so." He said and she smiled, kissing his cheek. "What was that for?"

"I dunno." She said and Jack noticed something dark on her arm.

"Claudia what's on your arm?" she asked and Riddick's attention drew to it, his face suddenly became hard and his jaw muscles quivered. Jack knew that expression, she saw it when he had decimated those creatures on the dark planet. He gently lifted up her shirtsleeve and they saw the rest of a large dark bruise on her upper arm.

"What happened Claudia?" he asked and she put her head on his chest.

"Daddy got mad again."


	4. IV

Riddick landed a powerful straight jab to the leather punching bag and it buckled against the chains holding it to the floor and ceiling.

"What're you gonna do?" Jack asked, standing to the side of him. He kicked the bag and it jerked to the side. "Riddick!"

"What!" he snapped looking at her.

"What're you gonna do?"

"I fuckin warned him." Riddick said and hit the bag with a grunt making the chains creaked. "I warned him that if he continued to hurt her I would take her away."

"You can't take her Riddick."

"Why not?"

"Because for the past three years you've been low key. You kidnap this girl…and you will be kidnapping her…then every merc and law enforcement will be after your ass, if you take her. Then what? If you take her and we manage to get away, we'll all be one big happy family? A murderer, a hacker, and an innocent five year old? I don't fuckin think so!" Jack said and he shot a murderous glare at her, but after three years of living with him, his glares don't scare her anymore. "Riddick." Punch grunt, "Riddick." Kick grunt, "Will you fuckin stop!" he did and looked at her.

"How could someone do that Jack? Hurt someone so small, so precious, so helpless?" he asked pleadingly.

"She's not helpless Riddick. She's got you." Jack said and he looked down. "So how come the mom hasn't noticed anything?" Riddick snorted humorlessly.

"She's have to climb out of the wine bottle first."

"Why do you care so much? Where is the 'I don't give a shit about anything' Riddick that I've come to know and love like a brother?"

"I care about her Jack, I know I got too close, but she's just so…pure. I don't want to see that purity shattered." He said and they were silent for a long time, an eternity it seemed.

"Do you think you're going to get away with it?" Jack asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know."

That night Alex McKane, father of Claudia McKane, undid his tie and took it off, throwing it on his bed, his eyes drawn to a note lying on his pillow. Color left his face and with a shaking hand he picked up the note and opened it, his eyes went wide and fear flooded his body at the two words.

_Behind you_

"I warned you." He heard a deep voice say behind him.

"You're not taking her."

"Oh I think I am. I'm not going to leave her to be hit by you."

"If I'm unable to stop you, my wife will."

"You mean the wife that's passed out drunk on the couch? She'll be out for a while. Don't ya think?"

"You won't get away with it."

"I suppose I don't need to introduce myself."

"I know who you are."

"Then why don't you say my name, let the words sink in so you'll know who exactly you're fuckin with."

"Richard B. Riddick." Alex said and swallowed loudly.

"That's right."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Believe me, I want to. But I won't."

"Why not?"

"Would you prefer it if I did kill you?"

"No, but you can't take my daughter."

"Oh but I will." Riddick said as he walked closer. There was a heavy thump on the back of Alex's head and the man fell to the floor, knocked out. Riddick left the room and went up to Claudia's.

He stood in the doorway, watching the small body sleep. He went to the side of the bed and knelt down touching her shoulder lightly. She woke and looked up at him.

"Riddick!" she whispered and sat up, hugging him. He returned the hug but then pushed her away.

"Claudia you know how I said that one day I might take you away with me?"

"Yeah."

"Today's that day."

"It is?"

"Yeah, but since you're still sleepy, I won't make you walk."

"Okay." Claudia said and giggled as Riddick picked her up in his arms. She curled against his chest and wiggled around a little before finding a comfortable position.

"Go back to sleep Claudia, and when you wake up, you'll be in my home."

"Okay." She said sleepily.

Riddick carried her down the stairs as Alex was coming out of his bedroom, rubbing the back of his head.

"Must have not have hit you hard enough." Riddick said, feigning surprise.

"Claudia!" Alex called out to the prone figure in Riddick's arms. Her eyes opened and fixed on him. "He's going to hurt you honey."

"He's not gonna hurt me, he's my friend." She said. "You hurt me."

"I would never hurt her, I wouldn't be able to hurt something so…pure." Riddick said and then looked down at Claudia. "Say goodbye to daddy."

"Bye daddy." She said and Riddick carried her out the open front door.


	5. V

Claudia awoke in a large bed, dark blanket around her loosely. Sitting up she rubbed sleep from her eyes and yawned. She got up from the bed and hopped down to the floor, landing on her bare feet. The metal floor was cold and she squeaked in surprise. Seeing her small slippers, she put them on and left the room. Metal paneling turned into metal grating as she entered a small hallway. She was suddenly picked up from behind and she squeaked again making the person behind her laugh in a low gravely tone.

"Riddick!" she said and was set down on the floor. She turned and looked up at him, smiling. He picked her up again with his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"How'd you sleep sweetheart?"

"Okay. Are we in your home?"

"We sure are." He said as he set her down again. "Would you like me to show you around?"

"Yup!"

"Okay." Riddick said, smiling at her innocent curiosity. "Are you cold?"

"A little."

"Okay, lets get you something to put on so you can get warm." Taking her small hand lightly in his bog one, he led her back to his room and picked her up, sitting her on the edge of his bed making her giggle. He dug through the drawers of his small dresser and pulled out a faded black hooded sweater. Handing it to her, she put it on and hopped down. He laughed as the bottom hem of the sweater fell almost to her feet. The large hood hid most of her face and the sleeves also ended almost to the floor. She looked up at him from inside the hood and smiled. He pushed the hood back and she shook her head back and forth, shaking her disheveled curls loose.

"Thank you!" she said and he picked her up again, throwing her in the air and catching her making her laugh.

"Are you hungry Claudia?" he asked and she nodded. "Let's get you something to eat then." He carried her, balanced on one hip, out of the room and gave her a piggyback ride as he climbed down the ladder to the kitchen area. Jack was sitting at the table, a mug of coffee in her hands, and she looked up at then as they entered. Riddick set Claudia down in a chair and Jack laughed seeing her wearing Riddick's hoodie, her little white slippers peaking out from under the bottom hem. "What would you like Claudia?"

"Do you have Cheerios?"

"Yeah, Jack's addicted to the stuff so I always have a box around."

"I am not addicted to them, they're just really good." Jack said indignantly.

"I think five bowls a day counts as addicted Jack." He said as he got a small bowl down from the cabinet and the box of cereal.

"Yeah whatever Mr. Steak-and-Eggs for breakfast lunch and dinner. A little variety is a good thing you know." she said and Claudia giggled.

"You guys are funny." She said and Jack chuckled.

"Believe me Claudia, Riddick can get pretty silly sometimes. Like the time he painted his nails black, he said it looked cool."

"That was only one time!" Riddick said in his defense as he poured the cereal.

"There was black nail polish everywhere. I'm still waiting on that new bottle you promised me." Jack said and Claudia giggled again. Riddick poured the milk into the bowl and put a teaspoon in it, setting it on the table in from of Claudia.

"Thank you!" she said and ate a spoonful.

"How could you just let him take her Alex!" Stacy McKane, mother of Claudia McKane, yelled at her husband.

"I was half unconscious!" he yelled back. They had been arguing like this for a while now. Ever since Stacey woke up on the couch with a splitting headache and found her husband on the phone with the police, saying that his daughter had been kidnapped.

"You get her back! You get her back right now! I will not have my baby girl in the hands of that monster!"

"Oh please Stacey, you just want her back so I'll punish her and not you. That's why you were so happy when she was born, so she'll have to live with the bruises and scars. How the hell do you sleep at night?"

"Drunk off my ass, that's how. Besides how do _you_ sleep at night Alex? You beat your five-year-old daughter for the littlest things."

"I punish her for being bad."

"Justify it all you want, its still abuse."

"You're just glad it's not happening to you anymore. That's why you won't call child services, you're too scared of what I'll do to you." He said walking closer, backing her into the wall and putting his face close to hers. "That's also why you won't divorce me. You know that the courts will grant me full custody once they find out about your little drinking problem. But me, I'm a stand-up citizen. Not even a parking ticket. They'll grant me full custody and when she turns 13 I'll…" Stacey pushed him away and hit him making his head rock to the side.

"You won't lay a filthy hand on her." Alex laughed and hit Stacey with a closed fist in the stomach.

Claudia was taking an afternoon nap in Riddick bed when Jack confronted him in the kitchen.

"Tell me why." She demanded.

"Why what Jack?"

"Why do you care about this girl so much? Why are you trying so hard to protect her?" he was silent for a long time. Too long. "Fine." Jack turned to leave.

"Back when I was in the system, back when I was your age, 16, in one of the homes I had a foster sister named Marie." Riddick said and she turned back around. "The cutest little girl in all the worlds. Red/gold ringlets, big blue eyes. When I saw Claudia in that park, I saw Marie. She looks exactly like her Jack, down to the last hair on her head."

"Go on."

"The foster parents weren't really parents. You were lucky that you met up with me right after you ran away from your own psycho-fuck family. I wouldn't wish foster care on anyone. Now the foster parents, like I said, aren't really parents, just overpaid babysitters. The mom was halfway decent, least she actually gave half a fuck about the kids, but the dad was…a drinker. Real quick to temper, you know what I'm sayin? He would beat on us in his drunken fits, the mom couldn't do anything about it she got beat too. I was just this skinny kid then, I couldn't protect them, couldn't protect me."

"Couldn't protect her." Jack said and he nodded, looking down at the tabletop.

"Marie was like real sister to me, I loved that kid so much." A ghost of a smile graced his lips. "I remember when she had nightmares, she would sneak into my room and I'd wake up to her crawling into my bed, curling against me. After a while she'd do this every night, whether she had a nightmare or not. But one night she didn't." his mind went back to that night.

_"Richard!" her scream woke him and he bolted out of bed, running out of his room and down the hall to hers._

_"Marie! Marie!" he called out and she screamed his name again only it was cut short by a scream of pain, which also was ended abruptly. He kicked the door open and found the foster father beating her, blood dripping down the side of her small face, her eyes closed. "Leave her alone!" he roared and tackled him. The foster father hit him and Richard hit him back. He grabbed a wooden bat that belonged to his foster brother that was leaning in the corner._

_Gripping it tightly, he hit the guy and kept hitting him until blood coated his chest and face and the grip on the bat was slippery. He looked back at Marie, whose eyes were still closed. Grabbing a bath towel that had been dropped on the floor, he wiped the blood off his body the best he could and crawled over to her._

_"Marie?" he asked but she didn't answer him. "Marie?" his voice cracked in a sob. From school he knew where the pulse points were and he pressed his fingers her to neck gently, but felt nothing. "No." he said and crawled closer, gathering her limp body in his arms and rocking back and forth, crying into her hair. "No. No. No. No. No." he sobbed over and over again. "Come back to me Marie." But she was gone._

"That's how the police found me, on the floor of her room. The tears had stopped, but I was still rocking her body back and forth in my arms. I was arrested and charged for the foster dad's murder and her murder as well. Every time I see Claudia, every time she smiles at me, its like I'm looking at Marie again. There, you have your reason." Riddick stood abruptly and climbed up the ladder.

Riddick leaned in the doorway of his room, watching Marie…no…Claudia sleep. Removing his sweater he got into bed gently and cradled her body in his arms, feeling her slow steady breath through his shirt. Her hair grew damp where he had laid his cheek and he looked down, seeing the wet splotch, putting a hand to his face he found moisture there, tears. He didn't try to stop them; he just let himself cry silently over the memory of his lost sister.


	6. VI

Later that night Claudia woke up encased in warm, hard muscle. Looking up, she saw Riddick above her, he was holding her in his arms. His eyes opened and he looked down at her, a small smile coming to his face.

"Hi." He said and she smiled back.

"Hi." She said sleepily. Putting a hand behind her head, he pressed her cheek against his chest and put his on the top of her head, smoothing back her curls. He kissed the top of her head and released her.

"How'd you sleep."

"Okay."

"That's good. You hungry?" he asked.

"Thirsty."

"Lets get you something." He got off the bed and held his hand down to her. She put her hand in his and he picked her up. In a quick move his hands wrapped around her waist and he threw her up in the air, catching her easily.

"I can walk."

"I know, I just like carrying you."

"Why?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Because you're so little, and I can't carry Jack, she's too big." He said as he walked out of his room. She rode on his back again as he climbed down the ladder and he set her down in a chair. "What would you like sweetheart?"

"Milk?"

"Coming right up." Riddick took a small glass from the cabinet and got the milk out of the small fridge. He poured the milk into the glass and handed it to her. She sipped it slowly and after he put away the milk and secured the safety lock on the cabinet (it is a ship after all), he sat down across from her, leaning back in his chair. She finished and smiled.

"All done!" he took the glass from her and put it in the dishwasher.

"That's right, Richard B. Riddick. No I don't know why he took her! Yes I'm positive that it was him. Okay, okay, thank you officer." Alex hung up the phone then looked up the number for the Mercenary Guild. He punched in the number and held the phone to his ear. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Mercenary Guild how may I help you?"

"Hello yes, I'd like to hire someone to find my daughter."

"Have you called the police Sir?"

"Yes."

"How did she go missing?"

"She was kidnapped."

"Can I have a description please?"

"Sure, five-years-old, red/gold ringlets, blue eyes. Has a birthmark on her left elbow that looks like an upside down butterfly, if that helps."

"For the safety of our employees. Do you have any ideas who might have taken her?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Richard B. Riddick, he was in my house, I watched him carry her out." there was a long silence on the other end.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Tall, tan, bald head, welders goggles on over his eyes. Strong as an ox, deep voice."

"That'd be him. Please wait while I transfer your call to our Riddick Department, a branch that deals only with his cases."

"You guys have an entire department on him?"

"He's a busy guy. Now may I have your name?"

"Alex McKane."

"Please wait one moment." He was put on hold, Bach's Concerto for Two Violins playing softly in his ear. It was cut off abruptly.

"So? Big evils got your daughter huh?" a gruff voice asked.

"Who is this?"

"Names Toombs. I'm the only bastard in this department that would take the job. What's your daughters name?"

"Claudia McKane."

"A five-year-old huh?"

"Yeah." Alex said and heard Toombs snort.

"Never figured the big guy for a pedophile."

"Please do not even suggest that theory."

"Sorry, long space runs tend to fuck up your people skills."

"There's something else. She won't want to leave him."

"Kid stupid or somethin?"

"No, she's very intelligent. It's just that…"

"Spill it guy."

"He's gained her trust. Made her believe that they're friends."

"How the fuck he pull that one?"

"From what I can tell he's been visiting her over the past weeks or so. Playing with her, telling her bedtime stories." Toombs snorted again.

"I'd just love to hear those stories, probably gave the kid nightmares. Now about price…"

"It's negotiable upon delivery of my daughter safely and unharmed into my arms."

"Negotiable huh?"

"Yes."

"What about the Killin Villain? What do you want me to about him?"

"Kill him."

"Whoa guy, he's worth a lot."

"Then bring him to a prison of your choice and get them to pay. I just want to make sure he won't come back."

"Deal. Mr. McKane, you got yourself a merc. I'll be over at your house soon to sort out any other details."

"Don't you need my address?" Toombs laughed.

"Nah guy, our systems traced this call the moment the receptionist picked up."

"Oh."

"See ya soon." The line went dead and Alex hung up the phone.


	7. VII

Claudia, her skin still pink from her recent bath, was sitting in Riddick's room, reading a book that he had gotten her before they had left her home when he came in.

"Hi Claudia. You wanna see something pretty?" he asked and she looked at him, nodding and smiling. She set book down and hopped down off the bed going to his side and holding his hand. He led her out of the room and down to the cockpit.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, looking at the vast stars moving slowly towards them out the front window. "Are we in space?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yes. Sometimes I would come here and just stare out; it's very calming." He said and she held her arms up to him.

"Up?" he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you for saving me Riddick." She said and he smiled at her.

"No problem kid, none at all." he shifted his hold on her so he had an arm around the backs of her knees and an arm around her back. He sat in the pilots' chair and she curled up in his lap.

Jack went into the cockpit, figuring Riddick would be there. She could see his head peeking out over the top of the chair and she walked to it. She stopped seeing the sight before her. Riddick was sitting asleep in the chair, his arms protectively around a sleeping Claudia.

"Ya know, you could take a picture and blackmail me with it later." He whispered cracking one eye open so she got a sliver of silver. A grin came to his face and he opened his eyes.

"I thought you were asleep." She whispered back, not wanting to wake Claudia.

"I was. I woke up feeling you staring at us." He said and looked down at Claudia, who was still sleeping soundly, curled up in his lap. "I really should get her to bed." he said yawning. "Myself as well. Ship's on autopilot, sensors will pick up any space junk that might come into our path and move us away from it."

"The girls name is Claudia McKane. She's five-years-old with red hair and blue eyes. The name of her captor is Richard B. Riddick, he's had her for about three says now." The police officer informed the other officers that had gathered in front of the McKane residence. "Kidnapping is a first for Riddick. If the child is still alive I want her brought back safely and unharmed."

"Always one-step behind." The officer turned around and saw the merc standing there. "Riddick's already jumped planet, taking the girl with him. Outside this city, you ain't got jurisdiction, much less off planet. Leave it to me to get the kid back."

"How come I ain't surprised to see you here Toombs? What bottle of whiskey did you crawl out of to take this job? In any case we don't trust mercs, it's all about the money to your guys."

"Creed is greed, got that right. But it's also one hell of a motivator."

"How do we know that you won't kill the kid and claim Riddick did it?"

"He's the killer not me. The old man said that price was negotiable as soon as he gets the kid and not a moment before." Toombs said as he lit up a cigarette and taking a long drag. "Besides I know where Riddick is." He said through a cloud of exhaled smoke.

"Yeah? Where?" the police officer asked incredulously.

"Aries IV."

"How'd they get to the Aries system so fast?"

"Damned if I know."

"And you're so sure its them."

"Yup. My 'sources' spotted a teenager matching the description of Jacquelyn A. Turner a.k.a. Jack B. Badd and the kid entering clothing store and the leaving after a few hours with bags. There were probably getting clothes for the kid."

"Did the child look harmed in any way?"

"Nah, the kid was laughing and smiling. My 'sources' also told me that they saw a dark shape following them, staying in the shadows and alleyways. Must've been Riddick keeping an eye on them."

"Why are you telling us all this?" the officer asked and Toombs snorted.  
"Cause buddy, you ain't got jurisdiction, the only thing that does over system and planetary boundaries are the Triumvirate, and they don't give a shit about a kidnapping, no matter who does it. You all can thank me later when I return with the kid." He then left, trailing a cloud of smoke behind him.


	8. VIII The End

Alas, the end has come. But there will be a sequel, I can promise you that.

Riddick was going through routine launch procedures when the ship buffeted.

"Richard B. Riddick power down your engines now." Came the command over the comms.

"Fuck." He tried to accelerate, but his ship was grabbed by detainment cables that had latched onto the hull. The sensors in the cargo bay showed that the ramp was being lowered mechanically and he armed himself with his shivs, going down and staying in the shadows.

A team of mercs walked onto his ship and drew their guns, scanning. One got close to his position and he wrapped a hand around the guys' mouth, slitting his throat. The body fell soundlessly and there was the occasional drip of blood through the slats of the floor. He moved silently, killing all mercs who crossed his path. He used the cover of shadows while he could, but once he was in the well-lit cargo bay there would be no place to hide.

There was a substantial amount of mercs in the hold, waiting for him to show himself. There was the occasional static of mercs trying to reach their dead buddies and he crept closer. He made himself known by throwing a shiv and imbedding it into the chest of one of the mercs. Riddick walked calmly forward into the light, ignoring the searing pain in his retinas, and drew his other shiv.

"Easy now." A merc said, his gun trained on him. Riddick kept advancing and they backed up with each step. He rushed forward suddenly and in a matter of seconds they were all dead or dying around him. He looked up to the sound of clapping and saw Toombs walk up the hatch, more mercs following him.

"Damn Riddick, you make killing an art form." He said as he took a puff from the cigarette hanging from his lips. "Where's the girl?"

"The father hired you didn't he?" Riddick asked and Toombs nodded, dropping the spent cigarette to the floor and grinding it with the heel of his boot. "Shoulda known you'd take the job Toombs. You always were too dumb for your own good."

"You always did talk too much Riddick." Toombs said and Riddick sighed.

"Lets get this over with. I'm gettin bored." Riddick said and set himself in stance.

"Well fellas, let's not keep the man waitin." Toombs said and the mercs behind him rushed forward. He dispatched quite a few before a noise behind him alerted his attention.

"Jack! Take Claudia and get out of here! Mercs!" he yelled over his shoulder and eviscerated the merc in his clutches, hearing Jack's footsteps running back deeper in the ship. He killed a few more when a high pitched scream caught his ear. "Claudia." He whispered and turned, dropping the body to the floor. He was about to run to her aid when there was a heavy thump on the back of his head making him drop to one knee. Stars danced in front of his eyes but they cleared quickly and he got his wits back in time to feel his hands restrained behind his back.

Two mercs came down the incline leading to the upper levels, one holding a prone Claudia and another dragging a bound, gagged, and unconscious Jack. Blood left a trail down the side of Claudia's face from a wound in the corner of her right eye and he stood, trying to get to her but came up short by the chain attached to his restraints, acting as a kind of leash. He grabbed the chain and turned, looping it around the mercs neck a couple times and pulling, breaking his neck.

The two mercs in front of him stopped as Riddick started forward but he was then shot with something in the back, something that made an electric current run through his body, forcing him to his knees once more.

"Claudia!" he yelled and she pulled herself out of whatever sleep she had been in to look at him. She started to struggle and the merc dropped her, she scrambled to him threw her arms around him.

"Don't let them take me back. Please don't let them take me back." she sobbed into his shirt and he longed to put his arms around her small body. He pulled at the restraints but they wouldn't give. "Please don't let them take me back." The back of her overalls was grabbed by a merc and she was hoisted into the air. "Riddick!" she called out as she was carried away kicking.

"Claudia!"

"Riddick!"

"Claudia!" there was another jolt and this time darkness claimed him, Claudia's voice calling out him chasing him down into the abyss.

Riddick awoke feeling movement. He was in a ship; his arms chained out the sides of him. He shook his head to clear the fog and opened his eyes, taking in his surrounding. Another merc ship heading to drop him off on whatever prison planet would pay the most for him. Toombs was absent from this little group.

"Sleeping Bounty's awake." A merc said. "Welcome back Riddick. You're on your way to Ursa Luna; we get that money while Toombs gets the money when he hands the brat over to her dad. Too bad about the teenager though, couldn't get extra for her, no priors. So we just let her on her merry little way, that is…after we had some fun with her." the five mercs chuckled. Riddick pulled at the chains ever so slightly and found a weak link, he smiled inwardly.

The mercs were asleep when Riddick quietly broke the chains, grabbing a knife and killing the mercs. He jettisoned their bodies and turned the ship around, heading back to Aries IV to pick up Jack and then it's to Claudia.

Jack lay curled on her bed on the ship. She cried silently and her breath caught as she heard heavy footsteps outside her room.

"Jack?" she heard from the doorway and saw Riddick standing there, looking at her with a painfully concerned expression. She jumped off her bed and flung herself at him, crying violently into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry Riddick! I'm sorry I couldn't stop them from taking her!" she sobbed and he stroked her hair.

"Hey its okay, we're gonna go get her back. Are you okay?" he asked and she pulled away from him, limping back to her bed. He winced, seeing just how not 'okay' she was. "Jackie?" she looked at him.

"They hurt me Riddick. They…" she suddenly found herself in a fierce hug. She cried more into his shirt and then she pulled away again. "We really gonna got get her back?"

"Yeah, we're gonna get our Claudia back."

"I bring you live coverage of the safe return of Claudia McKane, the five-year-old who was kidnapped by Riddick himself five days ago." The newswoman said looking into the video camera. Several other local news programs were there to witness the reunion, the lights were blinding and the reporters asked Claudia questions.

"What did that monster do to you?" one asked, shoving a microphone into her face and she glared at him.

"He wasn't a monster! He was my friend!" she snapped and attempted to run back but Toombs' hand on her shoulder kept her from bolting.

Riddick and Jack watched this from the shadows of the night.

"You can't take her again Riddick. They'll be all over you." Jack said and he was silent a long time.

"I know. You know that Last Resort Plan I told you about?"

"Yeah."

"Just let me say goodbye first."

"Right now?"

"No time like the present." Riddick said and growled seeing Claudia get embraced by her father.

"But Riddick…" Jack started but he was already moving forward.

A reporter screamed as a large black mass dashed its way through the crowd and pulled Alex McKane back, kneeling in front of Claudia. The reporters were silent as lights illuminated the face of the infamous Richard B. Riddick. He was darkness personified with his black goggles, tan skin and black clothing with a long black duster coat.

"Hey kid." He said and they all watched as she threw her arms around him. He put his arms around her as well and cameras flashed as pictures were taken. Toombs moved forward and she turned around, guarding him.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled and turned back to Riddick. "Are you going to take me again?"

"I'm afraid not Claudia." He said touching her cheek. "In fact, I'll be leaving for a long time."

"How long?"

"Until its safe."

"Will you come and visit me?"

"I can't. Not where I'm going." He said and her head hung, tears dripping onto the ground. He tilted her head up with the tip of a finger under her chin and brushed her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Don't cry Claudia."

"But I'm never going to see you again."

"I never said that. You'll see me again someday."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Riddick." She said and he paused, feeling the words come up from deep inside him.

"I love you Claudia." He pulled away and touched her curls. "Claudia, just out of curiosity. What's your middle name?"

"Marie." She said and he smiled softly, bringing her into another hug.

"Goodbye Claudia Marie." He whispered into her ear and then he was gone. The reporters saw nothing, and later examination of the tapes showed but a dark blur.

Deep in Riddick's ship, he was climbing, shirtless, into what looked like a cryo-tube.

"Are you sure about this Riddick?" Jack asked for the thousandths time.

"Yeah Jack I'm sure, it's the only way to keep you and Claudia safe. Remember how I told you how to do this?"

"Yeah. You sure this'll work?"

"I designed it myself Jack, of course it'll work. Now remember my instructions."

"Okay."

"Wake me up only after all the buzz about me has died completely, after everyone has forgotten about Richard B. Riddick. I don't care if your great grandkids have to do it, but do not wake me up before. Understood?"

"Yes Riddick." Jack said as she prepared the syringe, flicking it to get the air bubbles out.

"And watch after Claudia for me."

"Yes Riddick." Jack injected the clear fluid into the bulging vein in Riddick's forearm and he relaxed.

"See ya when I wake up Kid." He said and his eyelids dropped as a deep sleep came over him. Jack closed the door of the tube and activated it; gases filled the small chamber at the push of a button. New kinds of cryo gases (created by Riddick) filled the chamber and Riddick inhaled them into his lungs, the liquid form of the drugs already running through his system and the gases being absorbed by his pores. His brainwaves slowed, his heartbeat slowed down more than just normal sleep, beating once every two minutes. His breathing slowed down so much that it looked like he wasn't breathing at all.

For how many years it took, he wouldn't age; he would simply exist half-alive until he was woken.


End file.
